


Talk dirty

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por más que intentase reprimir los gemidos, por más que luchase contra sus propios instintos, Sanji tenía la facilidad de doblegarlo con tan sólo el poder de la palabra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk dirty

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece salvo las humildes palabras de este fic. One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Muchas gracias a_ **Akane_Kinomoto** por darle una leída y corrección a mi fic =) Sin betas, los fanfickers no somos nada (?) **  
> **

_  
_

* * *

Le encantaba dar placer. Obtenía el suyo cuando era su amante el que disfrutaba del encuentro. Le producía un efecto inigualable e inexplicable oír los gemidos producidos por su propia pericia y por sus manos… esas mismas que adoraban recorrer la anatomía del contrario hasta saciarse de cada recoveco.

Siempre le había dado importancia a las manos; como cocinero, sabía darles un lugar de jerarquía, y en los momentos más íntimos hacía uso de ellas con una maestría excepcional, yendo desde el cuello y descendiendo lentamente hacia esas dos redondeces cuyos pezones se erguían a la espera de su boca, que no tardaba más de lo necesario en avasallar.

Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo y enloquecer a su amante de turno, le fascinaba encontrar todo tipo de reacciones; las mujeres, en mayor o menor medida, eran un enigma. Las había conocido tímidas, pero fogosas en la cama; ardientes y sumisas. De todo tipo, y de todos los colores: rubias, morenas, pelirrojas.

Se mecían sobre él, cabalgándolo luego de que hubiera estado contentándose con otorgarles placer, cual si fuera un premio para ese caballero que sólo sabía dar en vez de recibir.

Adoraba ser él quien, con la lengua, humedeciese el cuerpo de turno, hasta llegar a la zona más prohibida y anhelada. Escucharlas gritar de placer, era todo lo que necesitaba para encenderse y estar a tono, listo para lo siguiente que no era otra cosa más que la frutilla que coronaba el postre: la penetración.

Ahora… ahora faltaban dos redondeces y se erguía, ante sus vivaces ojos, un falo erecto, cambiando todo el panorama que hubiera tenido hasta entonces.

Ahora descubría nuevos placeres, esos que en secreto tanto había anhelado descifrar. Su amante de turno había ocupado ese _turno_ por mucho más tiempo que cualquier otro. Su cabello verde, inalterable, era aferrado por su mano mientras le mordía el cuello. Sin cuidado, porque con un cuerpo como ese bajo su yugo no había clemencia. Tan masculino, tan resistente… Sabía que podía embestirlo con furia, no se quebraría. No era una figura frágil de cristal, ni una muñeca de porcelana.

—Ya, cocinero. —El reclamo varonil nació como un reproche. Quiso incorporarse, hacerle lo mismo que le estaba haciendo: volverlo loco, pero no se lo permitió.

—Quédate quieto, ya te dije: déjame a mí. —Sí, le encantaba hacerlo todo.

Le dio tregua al cuello de su amante y descendió con la lengua, comenzando por la nuez de Adán hasta llegar a la altura del pecho. Apresó una tetilla con los labios, luego la otra, como si estuviese indeciso respecto a cual de las dos prestarle más atención. Pero el ombligo lo llamaba y eso, que se erguía, palpitando de deseo.

Le encantaba morderlo, y le gustaba por la sencilla razón de que a Zoro le gustaba mucho más, tanto que le hacía gemir. Dejó los dientes marcados en el vientre antes de iniciar un camino sinuoso con la lengua a través de los genitales, sin tocar de manera directa el pene del espadachín.

—Maldito seas, Sanji —rugió. Obviar uno de los apodos tan cariñosos que le había puesto significaba que ya había llegado a su límite.

Sanji hundió el rostro entre las piernas del hombre que le rogaba por más, abriendo con las manos las nalgas para llegar a esa zona siempre tan predispuesta a él. Jugueteó con un dedo, besando superficialmente el tronco, a lo largo, para detenerse en el frenillo y atrapar, luego, el glande con los labios. Engullendo de golpe, sin miramientos, de manera salvaje y sin darle lugar a prepararse para esa explosión de placer; pasar de la calma absoluta a la tormenta. El gemido fue un grito ahogado. El cocinero sintió las manos de Roronoa en su cabeza, enredando los dedos en la cabellera rubia, instándolo a tragar más, más y más de lo que su garganta le permitía. Y el dedo, que no se había quedado quieto, clavado por entero en la intimidad de Zoro, tan acostumbrada a esa deliciosa invasión.

—No es suficiente, ¿verdad? —Sanji le regaló una de esas sonrisas, mitad de maldad y mitad de lujuria, que tanto encendían y provocaban al espadachín—. No sientes el dedo, como toda zorra, necesitas algo más grande. —La seriedad con la que había dicho tales palabras podían dar a entender enfado de su parte, como si reparar en el detalle de que a Zoro le gustase le perturbase, pero éste sabía que no; por supuesto, el cocinero nunca se había quejado de poder degustar su cuerpo de esa forma.

—Métela…

—¿Ves? —reprochó escalando para llegar a los labios del espadachín, sin dejar de mover ese dedo invasor—. No te aguantas las ganas que tienes de que te la entierre. —Apresó su boca, mordiéndole con lascivia mal contenida.

Fue Roronoa al final quien quitó esa mano intrusa para acomodar al cocinero entre las piernas. Por más que intentase reprimir los gemidos, por más que luchase contra sus propios instintos, Sanji tenía la facilidad de doblegarlo con tan sólo el poder de la palabra.

Si mal no recordaba todo había comenzado así, luego de descubrir el juego del cocinero. Tenía fresco en la mente la expresión y el enojo de éste, las palabras de ira que jamás le había dedicado.

—Eres marica. Admítelo. —Había dicho en su momento.

Se escudaba en una falsa heterosexualidad, detalle que a Zoro no le molestaba, sólo le divertía. Él no necesitaba de eso, no le interesaba ocultarse ni tampoco salir a la luz, pero el cocinero, que se había criado entre piratas, se veía en la imperiosa necesidad de ser un chico rudo, un _hombre,_ con todas las letras.

En su actitud de cocinero pervertido adorador de mujeres se escondía una latente homosexualidad; Robin había sido la primera en darse cuenta, luego el resto, poco a poco, incluyendo a Roronoa.

—¡Muere, marimo infeliz! ¡Si yo soy marica entonces tú eres más puto que las gallinas!

Aceptación. La aceptación indiferente y despreocupada de Zoro le había sacado aún más de sus casillas. Roronoa no se mostraba afectado por la apreciación: ¿Qué, si era marica? Problema suyo.

—¡Admite que eres marica y que te caliento… que por eso me molestas!

—¡Tú eres el que me busca, y aunque fuera gay serías el último hombre con el que me calentaría! ¡Marimo bastardo!

Los insultos del rubio crecieron, alertando a todos los tripulantes, la pelea no se hizo rogar. Por primera vez Sanji quería matar a Zoro, de la forma lo más literal posible. Hubo una pausa, necesaria en parte para aclarar los pensamientos, en parte obligatoria porque sus demás nakama's los separaron.

Y cuando Zoro y Sanji volvieron a cruzarse en la cubierta, era de noche y todos dormían, incluso ellos estaban a medio desvestir. Nuevas acotaciones de Zoro respecto a la hipocresía de su compañero, nuevos insultos que fueron mutando a palabras mal sonantes, un contacto corporal que simulaba ser una pelea e insultos otra vez… pero de otro estilo, ya no eran como los que solía haber entre ellos. Escuchar de la boca de Sanji la palabra "marimo", dicho con tanto desprecio, le encendía. Para Sanji no era distinto, ahora cada vez que Zoro le gritaba "cocinero pervertido" sentía unas cosquillas en su parte baja.

—¡Piérdete marimo! ¡¿Qué puta fijación tienes conmigo?

—¿Fijación? ¡Tú eres el que me está acosando! ¡El que no me deja pasar a la cocina y se mete en el camino!

—¡¿Te excita cabrearme? ¿Es eso? —bramó fuera de sí, y no lo iba a dejar pasar, primero le daría una patada y lo tiraría del barco al océano—. ¡No me extrañaría, eres tan retorcido!

—No te lo digo más: quita tus ridículas cejas de mi vista si no quieres que te las depile con mis katanas. —Sanji intentó pisarlo, aprovechando que ambos estaban descalzos para que sintiese el pisotón, pero Zoro olió sus intenciones y lo esquivó a tiempo.

—¡¿Y sabes que voy a hacer con tus katanas si me tocas un sólo pelo? —No amedrentó, nunca lo hacía—. ¡Te las voy a meter por el culo, con funda y todo! ¡Y no voy a parar hasta escucharte rogar por tu vida!

El pene en los pantalones de Zoro había dado un respingo ante la perturbadora imagen suya siendo sometido tan vilmente por ese cocinero mal hablado.

—¡No me extrañaría, eres todo un pervertido! ¡Seguro que esa es una de tus tantas fantasías!

—¡Oh, no… marimo! Tú no estás en mis fantasías —Elevó una pierna para colocar la planta del pie sobre el pecho del espadachín y evitar que siguiese avanzando—. ¡A mi cocina no entras! —Luego murmuró—: A ver si tienes los huevos suficientes para cumplir alguna de tus amenazas. —La mirada descendió pecaminosamente a la entrepierna del marimo. Lo de tener huevos era figurado, pero de alguna manera ambos se lo habían tomado literal.

—¡¿Qué, quieres verme los huevos, M A R I C A?

—¡Ah! ¡Como me llames marica otra vez te romperé el culo! ¡Y no a patadas precisamente!

—¡A ver si tú cumples algunas de tus amenazas alguna vez! ¡Que hablas, hablas, te haces el hombre y…! —Quedó a medio decir, el pie descalzo bajó por el pecho, atravesando el vientre hasta posarse sobre la hombría plenamente erguida del espadachín. No tenía con qué esconder tremenda erección e, igualmente, el cocinero ya la había advertido antes. Y esa sonrisa, maliciosa y lujuriosa que tan bien le sentaba al rostro del rubio.

—Si te mueves un centímetro más, te la arranco con el pie —amenazó sin borrar la mueca de sus labios.

Zoro frunció la frente, una patada ahí sería mucho más dolorosa que cualquier otra de las patadas de Sanji, eso sin quitar de lado que el bastardo sabía cómo utilizar esos pequeños dedos, masajeándole la entrepierna con destreza.

Roronoa pensó que decirle alguna grosería o resaltar que él también la estaba pasando bien conseguiría hacer que Sanji se cabrease y, por ende, dejase de hacerle esa particular presión, o aún peor, le patease como había amenazado. ¿Qué hacer? Zoro emitió un apagado y reprimido sonido gutural. Bueno, gemir no era lo que había pensado, pero eso fue lo que le nació. Hasta se había olvidado que había ido a la cocina en busca de licor, incluso se había olvidado de su nombre y el nombre del sujeto frente a él:

—Cocinero —De eso sí se acordaba— pervertido —completó, tragando saliva.

—Marimo marica —retrucó éste, sin tener muy en claro el fin de seguir insultándose. Bajó la pierna y dio la vuelta metiéndose a la cocina para encerrarse en ella. Zoro quedó detrás de la puerta, entre ofuscado, sorprendido e indignado. ¡¿Cómo tenía corazón para dejarlo así? ¡¿En ese estado? Golpeó con furia, llamándolo de uno y mil apodos distintos. Insultándolo, reclamándole que abriese la puerta y que se dejase follar. Ahora no había marcha atrás.

Sanji estalló en risas; es que las exclamaciones desesperadas del marimo dejaban por sentado la impaciencia, dándole también la pauta de que si abría la puerta y salía, no habría marcha atrás en verdad.

Cuando Zoro se calmó, el rubio observó por el ojo de buey para asegurarse de que ya no estaba merodeando por ahí como león enjaulado y en celo; abrió la puerta y llevó un cigarrillo a su boca, posando la mirada en el negro firmamento.

—Te tengo. —Escuchó decir antes de que unas potentes manos lo secuestrasen, literalmente.

—¡Ey, cabeza de melón! ¡Bájame, bastardo!

—No —aseguró éste—. Hablas y hablas pero nunca haces nada. —Frunció la frente antes de depositar de muy malos modos al rubio sobre el césped del Sunny.

—¡Mierda! ¡Que te jodan, musgo!

—Precisamente —farfulló tomándole de los brazos y sujetándolo para evitar una poderosa patada a la parte más santa de su cuerpo—, eres muy boca sucia, ¿sabías? —murmuró cerca del rostro de Sanji; le divertía verlo ¿asustado? Suponía que nunca antes había estado con un hombre.

—Es mi puto problema ser…

—Un pervertido… eres un pervertido muy mal hablado…

—Soy un pirata —alcanzó a justificar antes de que Zoro le mordiese los labios en el que sería el primero de muchos besos que aceptaría de un hombre, y del único hombre en su vida.

—A ti hay que educarte, por las malas. —Ahora era su turno de sonreír con malicia, mientras trataba de quitarle los pantalones. El ceño fruncido del cocinero se le hacía adorable, con esas ridículas cejas encorvadas por el rictus. Tuvo que besarlo, necesitó hacerlo; conocer el sabor del rubio y entablar una fogosa lucha de lenguas, lo distrajo.

—¡A ti te voy a enseñar modales! —recibió una nalgada, ¿qué se pensaba ese cabeza de césped? Él no mandaba ahí. Logró tomarlo de los brazos cuando fue inocentemente liberado por Zoro y, haciendo uso de sus piernas, enredó las del espadachín haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo.

—Maldición.

—Ahora vas a morder el polvo, ¡vas a tener un buen polvo! —se corrigió, posicionándose sobre la trabajada espalda de Roronoa—. Te vas a tragar todas tus palabras… y mi polla —susurró en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja—, mi polla y toda esta _leche_ que tengo sólo para ti…

El gemido de Zoro, entonces, fue de absoluta aceptación y sumisión. Así descubrieron ambos cuanto le ponía que Sanji fuese mal hablado. No lo era, que las apariencias no engañen. Solía ser educado, en especial con las damas pero, como bien había gritado, se había criado entre piratas y con Zoro no conocía las delicadezas. Había tenido educación, pero sabía hacer uso de las palabras más malsonantes que desde chico había podido oír.

En el presente, reconociendo cuanto le gustaba al marimo que fuese guarro, no podía dejarlo pasar.

El despertar luego de esa primera vez fue de resignación, como si ambos supiesen en su interior que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. La tensión sexual entre ellos iba a explotar sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. Ante los ojos de los demás, eran los mismos de siempre, por supuesto: nada había cambiado, sólo habían asimilado lo que había que asimilar. Ahora compartían ese secreto con el otro: cuánto se deseaban, y cuánto les cabreaba darse cuenta del detalle. Zoro no tenía más motivos para picarlo, había sido correspondido, pero Sanji seguía siendo el mismo _bastardo_ de siempre logrando que la relación entre ellos se mantuviese como siempre, eternas discusiones, eternas persecuciones a las damas de la tripulación y a las de afuera.

…

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando tocaron tierra firme. Zoro dormía ajeno a las indicaciones de la navegante del grupo, y en pocos minutos la cocina fue un caos, con Luffy hambriento y todos ansiosos por bajar. Comieron en un segundo; Usopp marchó en busca de Roronoa para avisarle que ya habían llegado, mientras el resto fue a prepararse.

De un momento a otro, la cocina quedó vacía y en silencio, pero no duró demasiado:

—Cocinero, tengo hambre —Un somnoliento Zoro reclamaba su parte, a sus espaldas—. Me hace ruido la panza. —Llevó una mano a ella para calmar la furia sin reparar en la sonrisa ladina del otro hombre.

—¿Y tu culo? ¿No está hambriento de mi verga?

Roronoa lo miró con seriedad, para luego echar un rápido vistazo hacia atrás como si estuviera asegurándose de que estaban solos. Desde ya, Sanji no sería tan boca sucia frente a otras personas y menos que menos haría una acotación tan sodomita estando sus damas presentes.

—¿Qué te pasa, degenerado? Es muy temprano en la mañana y ya estás buscando _guerra_ …

—¿No te va un "mañanero"? —consultó dándole una pitada al cigarrillo para recargar la espalda contra la mesada—. El sexo en la mañana sabe distinto.

Susurraba, como si temiese ser oído por otro que no fuera Zoro. Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Luffy gritando "aventura" y luego la de Chopper, dándoles la pista de que no podían dar rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos.

Sanji se incorporó, dio la vuelta, y le preparó un sencillo desayuno al marimo, pero hecho con dedicación, como si se lo estuviera preparando a su adorada Nami- _swan_ o Robin- _chwan_.

—Cuando venga —acusó Zoro, tomando la taza para darle un sorbo—, te quiero encontrar desnudo y con las piernas abiertas… ¿está claro? —amenazó con seriedad, arrancándole una risita cómplice al rubio.

—El que va a abrir las piernas vas a ser tú, marimo. Como siempre, porque te encanta abrirte para mí, ¿no?

Sabía cuanto le ponía a Roronoa la mera alusión a dejarse por él. No es que no hubiera pasado, de hecho ese era el motivo principal por el cual Zoro siempre trataba de aprovechar la oportunidad para insinuárselo. Había pasado pocas veces, en comparación con la cantidad que Zoro se había dejado; y es que al cocinero le gustaba más dar que recibir, en todo sentido.

—¡Ey, Zoro, ¿estás listo? —Luffy, interrumpiendo lo que Sanji tenía en mente, atrajo toda la atención del espadachín.

—¿En verdad yo también tengo que ir?

Sanji ahogó la risa para no ser evidente, pero podía ver la desesperación de Zoro y la necesidad de éste por quedarse en el barco y hacer diabluras con él. Eran pocas las veces que podían portarse mal, con tanta gente alrededor. Pero sin duda muchas más las que fueron, en momentos y lugares poco fiables, a merced del peligro de quedar expuestos.

—¡Claro! Nami dice que vayas conmigo —aclaró con un tono de pura resignación.

—¡Se supone que tú eres el capitán, ¿por qué hay que obedecerle a ella?

—¡Vas con Luffy, porque eres el único que puede controlarlo! —vociferó la chica apareciendo en el dintel de la puerta—. Están los marines en ésta isla, hay que tener extremo cuidado y debemos ir todos juntos. —Cuanto más fuerza había en el equipo, más probabilidades de escapar en caso de necesitarlo. Sin Zoro y con Luffy correteando por toda la isla estaban perdidos.

—¡Pero con más motivo alguien fuerte tiene que quedarse custodiando el barco!

—Por eso se queda Sanji —propuso ella.

—¡Sí! ¡Nami-san! ¡Soy tu hombre fuerte! —Antes de que Zoro replicase, lo miró de malos modos—. Admítelo marimo, soy más fuerte que tú.

—Ja, las recompensas hablan por sí solas —replicó, teniendo siempre eso para valerse.

Sanji chistó, y antes de que una cotidiana discusión comenzase, Usopp apareció cargando dos aparatitos.

—Aquí están, Nami. —Se los cedió, logrando que la curiosidad a Sanji y Zoro les llevase a dejar la pelea de lado.

—Ten, Sanji… —Le dio lo que identificó como un _denden mushi_.

—¿Esto?

—Si los marines se acercan demasiado al barco, hay que escapar, o pasa algo… lo que sea, comunícate con nosotros —dijo Nami guardando el otro denden mushi entre sus pechos, el caracol silbó de la emoción y Sanji casi más trepa por las paredes.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Luffy con los brazos extendidos al cielo, saliendo de la cocina rumbo a la cubierta del barco, allí Robin lo cubrió con una de las capas para pasar desapercibidos. Franky y Brook ya estaban inspeccionando cómo bajar del Sunny, un descenso complicado con todas esas rocas que oportunamente ocultaban tremendo barco a los ojos de los marines.

Zoro apuró su desayuno, pero antes de salir y, aprovechando la soledad, le aclaró al cocinero:

—Esto no queda así, cuando vuelva seguimos en donde quedamos…

—Sí, sí, marimo, lo que tú digas —dijo con sarcasmo, ocultando las ganas que tenía de continuar en donde lo habían dejado.

Usopp le pasó los binoculares y se encaminó al puesto de vigilancia. Los vio marchar hasta que se convirtieron en una forma borrosa. Observó a lo lejos, atento a cualquier indicio que le alertase de algún barco de la marina acercándose hacia el Sunny, pero nada… Los minutos pasaban tornando el aburrimiento insostenible. El denden mushi en una mano, le dio una idea; no una buena al parecer de la navegante.

—¡Sanji, deja de llamar a cada rato!

—¡Es que me aburro! ¡No te enojes, Nami-swan! ¡No conmigo!

—Me tiemblan las piernas cada vez que llamas. —Como el cuento del lobo, cuando en verdad la llamase para escapar, ella no le atendería.

—Dame eso… —solicitó Zoro, de malos modos, quitándole el aparato y apartándose un poco del grupo—. Cocinero, a ver si dejas de molestar.

—Oh, marimo, estás ahí —exclamó con fingida sorpresa—; me aburro, ustedes están paseando y yo me aburro como una ostra.

—No es nuestro problema. Mastúrbate si estás aburrido.

Sanji ahogó una risa, sosteniendo el denden mushi con una mano y los binoculares con la otra, sin dejar de mirar a través de ellos.

—Que correcto que es para hablar, señor marimo —bromeó—. Mastúrbate —repitió con desidia—. Término formal de hacerse la paja, cascársela, descremarse, ordeñarse, jalarla…

—Me asombra tu extenso vocabulario.

—¿Has visto? —consultó, tratando de picarlo y seguirle el juego—. Tienes razón, quizás me "masturbe" —resaltó la palabra— pensando en ti.

—Eres en verdad un cocinero pervertido —murmuró con excitación, mirando a lo lejos a sus amigos distraídos con las compras.

—¿Estás solo, ahí? —Necesitaba saberlo, el denden mushi podía ser perfectamente oíble por alguien que estuviese cerca. Suponía que sí, o ya podía ir cavando su propia tumba al imaginarse la vergüenza que debería atravesar si el grupo había escuchado todo lo dicho hasta el momento.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy o no? —Una nueva mirada hacia atrás, y la falsa seguridad de que nadie lo oía. Se acurrucó contra la pared, como si eso amortiguase más el sonido.

—Es que no quiero decir nada que te comprometa… supongo que te dará reparo que todos sepan lo puto que es el espadachín de los mugiwara, tan macho que aparenta ser.

—Lo soy, no dejo de serlo por mucho que me guste…

—¿La verga? —completó, imaginando que esa sería la palabra.

—Además, tú no puedes decir nada. Seguro que nadie se imagina lo puto que es el cocinero de nuestro barco, tan macho que aparenta ser.

—Y que le gusta darle por el culo, bien fuerte, al gran Roronoa Zoro.

—Ya, ¿qué quieres, cocinero?

—Ven —sugirió.

—¿Qué?

—Que vengas, que vuelvas al Sunny. Estoy mortalmente aburrido y caliente, con ganas de follarte.

—Sabes que no puedo… —chistó molesto, se moría de ganas pero sería muy evidente, ¿qué excusa podía poner para volver? Además, Nami no lo dejaría; no sin cobrarle una tarifa, al menos.

—Qué lástima —se quejó, muy ladino—, estoy tan excitado que soy capaz de dejarme. No sé por qué —Sonrió—, pero de repente la idea de tener tu polla enterrada en mi culo me pone a mil. —Alejó el denden mushi antes de lanzar la carcajada, es que el gemido de Zoro había sido demasiado palpable.

—Te diviertes a costa mía. —Sabía muy bien que el rubio le decía todas esas cosas porque estaban demasiado lejos como para que pudiera hacerle algo; maldito sádico que se entretenía torturándolo así, lo peor de todo es que no podía cortar la comunicación porque a él también le gustaba.

—No, de verdad —contradijo divertido, descuidando la vigilancia por ese instante, más interesado en la conversación sostenida con el marimo que en mirar el mar—. Me estoy tocando, pensando en tu verga…

—¿Sí? —Carraspeó, nervioso y algo incómodo, dedicando miradas rápidas a sus alrededores—. ¿Te estás tocando?

La risa de Sanji se escuchó apenas.

—Estoy desnudo —Era mentira, pero bueno, le resultaba divertido a más no poder—, tal y como me dijiste… abierto de piernas y ardiendo, esperando como toda una zorra a que vengas a follarme hasta hacerme sangrar. No doy más.

—Cocinero de mierda —murmuró entre dientes sintiendo como el pene latía dentro de los pantalones—. Más te vale que te dejes, ¿me oíste?

—Me voy a poner en cuatro, te voy a entregar mi culo para que le hagas lo que quieras —Acercó el denden mushi a sus labios y repitió con lascivia y seriedad—: lo que tú quieras, marimo… estoy tan caliente que me dejo hacer lo que tú quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —Cerró los ojos tragando saliva—. Quiero hacerte las cosas más guarras que se puedan hacer.

—Perfecto, pero antes sé gentil… quiero que me lamas todo, como un perro. Quiero sentir tu lengua en mi culo, después tus dedos, despacio… porque soy virgen. —Zoro rechistó y Sanji explotó en una carcajada muy sentida.

—Sí, claro… virgen. No te queda nada virgen a ti.

—Y después de ser gentil… —continuó con seriedad—, quiero que me folles como el cerdo que eres, bien fuerte. Que me des contra la pared, quiero hacerlo en todas las posiciones posibles. —Ambos sabían que el rubio, en ese terreno, era muy, pero muy flexible.

—Carajo. —Se mordió los nudillos, y estaban tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca.

—Te mueres de ganas por venir aquí a hacerme gritar. Dime, ¿la tienes dura? Porque la quiero bien, pero bien dura.

—Para ti está al dente, cocinero puto.

—Genial. Si vienes ahora —Jugaba porque sabía que Zoro estaba atrapado en la obligación de cuidar a Luffy—, prometo ser un chico bueno y tomarme toda la leche.

—Guarro.

—Y así te gusto —se quejó complacido y, ¿por qué negarlo? excitado—. Si vienes ahora, me voy a tragar toda tu polla, hasta el fondo de la garganta… y no voy a parar hasta sacarte la última gota. Y vamos a follar hasta secarnos.

—No puedo. —Zoro parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar. Pero no, ¡dignidad! Tenía una reputación que defender y más ante ese cocinero de cuarta.

—Qué lástima, porque me estoy metiendo dos dedos imaginando que es tu verga… Pero no me alcanza —gimió él, porque la mano había llegado a su entrepierna acariciando sobre la tela del pantalón. Al final se había entonado—, estoy pensando seriamente en ir hasta la cocina…

—¿Para qué?

—Y buscar algo… algo que sea similar a tremenda polla que tienes entre las piernas… El palo de amasar, quizás.

—Ah, carajo… eres perverso, ya no sólo pervertido.

Eso le arrancó una nueva y sentida carcajada al rubio.

—Ahora, cada vez que veas el palo de amasar…

—¡Basta!

Zoro se jaló de los pelos, y el grito llamó la atención de algunos transeúntes que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido ajenos a él; les dio la espalda, para seguir escuchando lo que el rubio tenía para decirle. Pero lo siguiente que dijo, no lo esperaba.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —Un cambio abrupto de emociones que puso en alerta a Zoro.

…

Minutos antes un oficial de baja categoría corría a través del barco en busca de sus superiores. No había tiempo para formalidades, y con torpeza se presentó tratando de visualizar algo en el denso humo.

—¡Señor, hemos logrado interceptar una conversación!

Smoker lanzó un gruñido, mirando a su teniente y, como si esta le leyera la mente, dejó el libro de katanas a un lado para conectar el denden mushi negro.

—¿Es de los mugiwara?

—Parece que están en ésta isla, señorita —El hombre tragó saliva cuando la teniente se dispuso a oír a la conversación, parpadeó nervioso sin saber si era prudente o no alertarla antes—. Lo que sí… no sé cómo decirlo, es una conversación un poco fuera de lo habitual, es…

—Silencio, oficial —solicitó Tashigi al oír la inconfundible voz de ese bastardo—. Roronoa Zoro —murmuró con rabia contenida.

— _¿Estás solo, ahí?_

— _¿Y qué si lo estoy o no?_

— _Es que no quiero decir nada que te comprometa… supongo que te dará reparo que todos sepan lo puto que es el espadachín de los mugiwara, tan macho que aparenta ser._

— _Lo soy, no dejo de serlo por mucho que me guste…_

— _¿La verga?_

— _Además, tú no puedes decir nada. Seguro que nadie se imagina lo puto que es el cocinero de nuestro barco, tan macho que aparenta ser._

— _Y que le gusta darle por el culo, bien fuerte, al gran Roronoa Zoro._

— _Ya, ¿qué quieres cocinero?_

— _Ven._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Que vengas, que vuelvas al Sunny. Estoy mortalmente aburrido y caliente, con ganas de follarte._

Tashigi, por completa roja de la ira y la vergüenza, arrojó el aparato al suelo, indignada. Miró a su capitán, tratando de encontrar consuelo en sus ojos, pero éste portaba la misma expresión de espanto y sorpresa que ella, hasta que estalló en carcajadas.

Un cuchicheo dio comienzo; cuando los oficiales que había en cubierta pudieron entrar en sí, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, y el ruido de esos susurros alentó al pobre hombre que había llevado el denden mushi negro a hablar:

—Por lo que entendimos de toda la conversación —Tosió nervioso, tratando de borrar de su mente toda la plática concentrándose sólo en lo importante—, el barco está vulnerable. Los mugiwara están en la isla, así que… —Se quedó a medio decir cuando su teniente dio la vuelta, furibunda, katana en mano.

Smoker aguantó la risilla y se puso de pie, con su calma y seriedad habituales, para ir tras la cabeza de Luffy.

…

Había descuidado la vigilancia y ahora no necesitaba de los binoculares para ver el barco de los marines acercándose. Si seguían avanzando lo terminarían encontrando. Zoro del otro lado volvió a reclamar explicaciones:

—¡¿Qué pasa, cocinero?

—¡La Marina!

—¡Nami! —vociferó, necesitaban a la navegante para mover le barco—. ¡Cocinero! —Volvió a dirigirse a él, la mano le temblaba—. ¡No inicies ninguna pelea! ¡¿Escuchaste? ¡Baja del barco!

—No, pelearé contra todos ellos. Si abandono el Sunny, se lo van a llevar.

—¡Idiota, debe ser el tipo del humo! ¡No podrás contra ellos, además…!

—Ya, marimo. No te preocupes por mí. —Cortó la conversación, plantando una sonrisa de deleite al ver como ese bastardo se preocupaba por su persona.

—¡Sanji, Sanji! —Le había cortado—. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Qué sucede, Zoro? —inquirió una alarmada Nami.

Pero no hizo falta dar muchas explicaciones, a lo lejos y doblando en una de las esquinas, un grupo de marines iban tras ellos, sin saber que les habían pasado por el lado. Echaron a correr en sentido opuesto, rumbo al Sunny, tratando de comunicarse con Sanji.

—¡Dile que vaya al panel de control! —gritó Franky viendo los intentos vanos del espadachín por comunicarse con Sanji mientras corrían—. ¡Hay una función que permite hacer el barco algo así como… invisible! —Era complicado de explicar el funcionamiento en un momento como ese.

—¡¿Y por qué no nos contaste nada? —reclamó Nami sintiendo el corazón en la boca, tenían a los marines pisándoles los talones. Un grupo como el suyo, corriendo con desesperación por toda la ciudad parecía tener un cartel "Aquí, mugiwara"

—¡Era una sorpresa! —se lamentó Franky.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —bramó Zoro echando a correr con más ganas.

—¡Ey, Zoro! —Luffy intentó alcanzarle, pero le resultó imposible, el espadachín había sacado fuerzas quién sabe donde para correr más rápido que todos ellos, ¡incluso que Usopp!

—¡No tuvimos que haber dejado solo a Sanji! —lloriqueó Chopper dando todo de sí para correr y llegar cuanto antes.

—No se preocupen por él. —Sonrió Luffy con despreocupación.

— _¡Ahí, capitán Smoker!_ —La voz de los marines la podían sentir al lado— _¡Mugiwara, alto!_

—Sabe cuidarse —agregó el capitán—. Además Zoro ya debe haber llegado.

—Seguro. Ya ni lo veo —acotó Brook tratando de agudizar la vista—, aunque no tengo ojos para ver.

—Eso si no se pierde en el camino —remarcó Usopp.

—Tengámosle fe a _kenshi-san_ —terció Robin, apostaba en que llegaría a destino.

Zoro, de ser una mancha difusa, pasó a ser invisible. ¡Vaya que estaba apurado por llegar!

Se imaginaba la peor escena, aunque confiaba en la fortaleza de Sanji, Smoker y los suyos era un hueso duro de roer. Así fue, en parte. Si Sanji tenía un punto débil, este eran las mujeres: Yacía en el piso, ensangrentado, sin nada más por hacer que defenderse de los sablazos de la mujer.

—¡No des un paso más, Roronoa! —exclamó la teniente, sintiendo un tic nervioso en el ojo. Conocía al grupo y sabía identificar al cocinero. Colocó el filo de la katana en el cuello de Sanji para cuando el grupo había llegado—. Me lo llevaré. Si alguien mueve un sólo dedo, lo atravesaré —aseguró, sabía que enfrentarse a todo el grupo de los mugiwara era un suicidio declarado.

—¡Maldición, cocinero! —bramó Roronoa; suponía que de no tener esa debilidad por las mujeres y ese sentido de responsabilidad o caballerosidad, la historia sería muy distinta. Tashigi no era rival para alguien como Sanji, aunque admitía que la chica había mejorado, y mucho, con el tiempo.

De hecho, la única que se mantenía en pie era ella, el resto de los hombres que la acompañaban yacían en el suelo, víctimas de "pierna negra".

—¡Quieto, Roronoa! Hablo en serio —amenazó desafiante al ver como Zoro se le aproximaba con katana en mano—. Das un paso más y mato a tu pareja —El tic volvía a acosarla—, por el momento lo arrestaré y…

—¡¿Qué? —El grito fue a coro, tanto de los demás como de Zoro y Sanji.

—¿Cómo lo… sabes? —murmuró Zoro, no eran precisamente pareja, pero ¿cómo hacía una suposición así, tan segura y encima acertada? No importaba en ese momento. Zoro se las ingenió para dar un salto y alejar con una de las katanas la que amenazaba el cuello del rubio.

El resto hizo su movimiento, y mientras Zoro mantenía a raya a Tashigi, Nami colocó en marcha el barco. Cuando vio que era el momento ideal, puso a la mujer fuera de combate arrancándole las espadas de las manos, y mientras Smoker llegaba por donde los había venido siguiendo, él echó a correr rumbo al Sunny, alcanzando a tomar la escalerilla con el agua por la cintura.

Tuvieron que utilizar la propulsión del barco para escapar a toda marcha; contaban con ventaja, así que después de unos cuantos minutos de jaleo, tenían la seguridad de que el peligro había pasado.

Chopper se encargó de atender en el camarote de los chicos las heridas de Sanji. Después de un rato, que a Zoro se le hizo eterno, salió avisando que no estaba grave, pero que debía guardar reposo.

El grupo se dispersó a seguir con la rutina dentro del Sunny, pero Roronoa se mantuvo firme ante la puerta donde el rubio descansaba.

Asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa, asomó la cabeza por la abertura pescándolo en plena huida.

—¿Qué haces de pie? Chopper dijo que debías reposar.

—¿Y quién va a cocinar, marimo?

—Robin dijo que se encargaba por esta vez. —Caminó hasta él y posando una mano en su pecho le obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Estaba sin camisa, sólo con un pantalón corto y cubierto de vendas.

—No necesito descansar, estoy bien.

—Eres peor que un crío —se quejó, sentándose a su lado—. No nos hagas preocuparnos.

—Oh, qué tierno —ironizó—; marimo-kun está preocupado por mí —Borró la sonrisa socarrona al ver que el aludido no lo negaba—. Ey, ¿en verdad me consideras débil? —preguntó, fastidiado por el detalle.

—No, no es eso —frunció la frente, tomando aire—; si no fueras tan pervertido, nada de esto hubiera pasado —dijo en referencia a la distracción por andar diciéndole todas esas guarradas vía denden mushi.

—Bien que te gusta que sea pervertido —ronroneó con una nueva sonrisa. Se produjo un instante de silencio, ambos concentrados en sus pensamientos, hasta que Sanji soltó el suyo—. Ey, lo que dijo esa mujer…

—Que somos pareja…

Ambos estallaron en sentidas carcajadas sin decir nada más. Seguían sin saber qué la había motivado a afirmar eso.

—Bueno, muy lejos de la realidad no está —caviló Sanji en un murmullo.

—Nosotros… ¿somos pareja? —Zoro parecía sorprendido de que lo aceptase con tanta naturalidad. Parecía ser una palabra tabú entre ellos.

—Amantes, ¿no? —Elevó los hombros, se advertía incómodo por la reacción del marimo—. Es casi lo mismo.

—Sí, supongo —murmuró un poco ido.

—Bueno —soltó de la nada tratando de ponerse de pie pese al obstáculo que representaba Zoro sentando a su lado—, iré a ayudarle a Robin con la cena.

—Que no, cocinero —Volvió a tumbarlo, sin ningún tipo de reparo. Las heridas no iban a matarlo, pero sí el trato brusco del espadachín—. ¿Ves? Estás adolorido.

—Déjame levantarme, marimo. La comida está a mi cargo, yo…

—Que no…

—¡O te mueves, o te muevo!

—Yo te voy a mover —Esa expresión les trajo a la memoria que ellos habían quedado en medio de algo—, te la voy a mover adentro. Toda mi polla… —fue silenciado por un tosco beso; pero aún así, Sanji sabía como besarlo para ponerle a tono con tan poco.

—Si me dejas levantar —propuso el cocinero—, prometo que haré una cena deliciosa, y que yo seré el plato.

—Ah, ¿te gusta jugar con comida? Pensé que al contrario…

—Me encanta —Lo fue atrayendo lentamente hacia sí para recostarlo sobre su cuerpo pese a las heridas—; hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, marimo. Tengo gustos sexuales muy retorcidos.

—Quiero conocerlos todos —aseguró antes de darle un fugaz beso, luego otro, y otro…—, quiero conocerte —aseguró, cerrando los ojos para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y sentir su calor.

Sanji se quedó estático ante ese repentino cambio, y es que Zoro nunca era tan… dulce, tan calido, tan confortante. Pero ahí estaba, sintiendo la mano del espadachín frotándole la espalda y los besos en la mejilla, besos tan inocentes y distintos a los habituales.

—Ey, marimo… —llamó su atención, incapaz de poder mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Los chicos… creen que somos pareja? —Recordaba con nitidez la expresión de ellos ante la exclamación de Tashigi.

—No sé, no me han hablado al respecto —Lo miró con cierta rudeza—, acaso, ¿te… molesta mucho?

—N-no, es decir… No, porque ¿lo somos?

—¿No te molesta que lo supongan? —Parecía feliz por el detalle.

—Tampoco es que quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos porque además… o sea…

Zoro rió con mesura, Sanji era patético para afrontar sus propios sentimientos, suponía lo difícil que era para él verse envuelto en una relación homosexual, y no pensaba torturarlo con el tema.

—Si no te molesta, puedo ir y contarles a todos las guarradas que me sueles decir y hacer, no se lo van a creer de ti.

—Te mato si haces algo así. —Sabía igualmente que no lo haría.

—Puedo ir y decirles también que eres tan fogoso en nuestras peleas diarias como en la cama.

—Mentira —murmuró, un poco cohibido.

—Puedo ir y decirles lo mucho que te gusta provocarme, y lo mucho que me agrada que lo hagas. Decirles lo bien que te ves desnudo.

—Marica —le espetó, divertido y sin ánimos de ofenderlo. ¿Qué decir? Le alimentaba el ego, así que no pensaba detenerlo.

—Decirles lo mucho que me gusta tenerte así, sólo para mí.

Sanji no dijo nada, guardó un sepulcral silencio.

—Ah, marimo, estás raro hoy —replicó, al no saber qué postura tomar. Zoro lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros y le robó otro beso.

Sólo necesitaba recordar la desesperación que le había embargado al suponer a Sanji en peligro, la adrenalina al correr como un poseso. Y si antes creía que lo que extrañaría de Sanji serían las peleas diarias y las sesiones de sexo más perniciosas, al verlo caído y con el filo de la katana amenazando su vida, caía en la cuenta de que sería mucho más lo que extrañaría de Sanji. Sería todo.

Pero en ese momento no podía explicarle al cocinero lo que acababa de descubrir, nada más podía transmitírselo con el cuerpo, con los besos y los abrazos que le estaba dando.

—No vuelvas a desobedecer una orden mía, si te digo que no pelees, no peleas.

—¡Tú a mí no me das ordenes!

—¿Qué será de mi si te pasa algo? —Ante la mirada de pura estupefacción que le regalaba el rubio, acotó—. No encontraré a alguien tan pervertido… y menos con cejas tan ridículas.

—Claro, alguien que te la siga enterrando como tanto te gusta. —Bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna del espadachín, sabiendo a donde apuntaba, pero no, Zoro no quería eso precisamente.

—No encontraré a otro Sanji en mi vida —murmuró, fijando la mirada en los ojos del rubio, desarmándolo por dentro.

—De verdad, Zoro: Hoy estás raro. —Llamarlo por su nombre fue extraño, más entendía lo que este trataba de decirle, en especial porque eran las actitudes del espadachín las que hablaban por él. Podía sentirlo en el nuevo abrazo, en los dedos que recorrían con curiosidad infantil las supuestas cejas ridículas y el cálido beso en la punta de la nariz.

Sí, Zoro estaba extrañamente cariñoso. Una de las señales del Apocalipsis. Pero lejos de querer bromear al respecto, Sanji se aferró a él, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho fornido del hombre. Ya no pensaba que le faltaban dos redondeces, se sentía completo con Zoro, como era: hombre, de pies a cabeza, y cada célula de su cuerpo.

Pensó, en esos breves segundos, pensó en la manera de poder explicarle a Roronoa eso que por el momento no tenía palabras, porque no se animaba. Estúpido orgullo masculino o lo que fuera, no le permitía formar una oración coherente:

—Marimo.

—¿Sí? —Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, con tanta calma alrededor y sintiéndose tan cómodo en esa posición, con el cocinero entre los brazos.

—¿Quieres… hacerme todo eso que por el denden mushi amenazaste?

Zoro abrió de golpe los ojos, ¿Sanji se estaba ofreciendo? Lo tomó de los brazos y lo distanció, sin dejar de mirarlo con azoro; una expresión que de ser otra la situación le hubiera arrancado una carcajada a Sanji.

—Estás de joda, cocinero. —Qué tonto, estuvo a punto de caer.

—No, de verdad te digo. —Vio la incredulidad en el espadachín y su reproche no tardó en oírse:

—¿No dijiste que sólo para mi cumpleaños y Navidad? —Plegó el ceño, le resultaba extraña tanta predisposición por parte del cocinero—. O en fechas especiales.

—Por eso…

—Hoy no es ninguna fecha especial. —No recordaba que se celebrase algo de importancia en ese día.

—¿Cómo que no? —Fingió enfado—. Nuestro aniversario.

—¡¿Aniversario? —Iba a reprochar tamaña mentira—. ¿Desde cuándo nosotros tenemos…?

—Desde hoy, hoy podría serlo —Suspiró en señal de verdadero hartazgo—; pero bueno, si no quieres marimo, tú te lo pierdes. —Dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Pero Zoro no dejó las cosas en ese punto, lo tomó para hacerlo voltear, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Entendía, entendía lo que Sanji trataba de decirle. Era un día cualquiera, pero podía ser "el día", el de ellos iniciando algo nuevo; ¿cómo pareja? Quizás. Una fecha a recordar.

—Marimo… te quiero —Ahí iba otra vez, Sanji siempre tenía el poder de la palabra, con una o dos ya lo desarmaba por completo—. Te quiero ver desnudo —completó, rompiendo en risas al ver la frustración en su compañero.

Luego de ligarse algunos golpes, cuando Zoro se contuvo, éste soltó lo mismo:

—Cejas, te quiero —Besó sus labios, y guardó silencio ante la risilla del cocinero.

—Vamos, continúa —lo alentó, jocoso, a ver qué tenía de original para decirle.

—No, ahí termina la frase.

Por una vez era él quien hacía uso del poder de la palabra, y no para decir una guarrada. Sanji le sonrió con afecto y enredó los brazos en la cintura, arrebatándole un nuevo beso, y es que no se cansaba de esos labios, nunca lo haría, por lo que le quedase de vida. Más le valía entonces, cuidarla.

* * *


End file.
